SasuSaku: Rockn' Out
by IAimToMisbehave
Summary: Sasuke and his heavy metal band "Maggots n' Snakes" dream of one day becoming rock stars, In spite of what their parents say when there success is cut short when their manager leaves, and when sasuke runs into an old friend
1. The Roots Of Rock

IAimToMisbehave: Hey guys, I am "IAimToMisbehave" And this is one of 3 stories I am revising and re posting from my other profile "GettingAwayWithMurder" which I can no longer log in to. so, here you go. enjoy =]

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS

P.s. One more Thing, this chapter is basically the base story of "SasuSaku: Rockin' out"

SasuSaku: Rockn' Out

-------------------------------------

Sasuke...Sasuke honey wake up, today is a special day...

Sasukes small onyx eyes cracked open, only to see his loving mother smiling down at him

"Good morning mommy" sasuke said with a yawn

"Good morning honey" his mother answered back

At this age sasuke was very much a "Momma's Boy" because his brother Itachi was a complete jerk of an older brother, and their father was never around, So Sasuke and his mother "Bonded" alot

"Do you know what today is?" His mother calmly asked with a smile apon her face.

"No" he answered with a puzzled look

"Today is your 5th birthday " his mother continued "Ive already invited all your little friends over, so you guys can play together"

Sasuke burst out in a huge smile. "I love you mommy"

"I love you too honey, now, C'mon lets get you into the bathtub so you can wash up"

"Ok mommy"

About 30 minutes later Sasuke is sitting on the floor in his room, playing with his Lego's, when his older brother Itachi (13 years old) walked into his room---

"Ah there's my foolish little brother" he said kicking and destroying the castle he just built

"ITACHI THAT WAS MY CASTLE" screamed sasuke

"Get over it" said itachi with a sneer

"MOMMY!!!"

"What is it dear" his mother said coming ito the room

"I...Itachi, ruined my castle" sasuke cried

'Itachi Uchiha, play nice with your brother" his mother said with a scowl on her face

"Sorry mom" itachi said

"Dont apologize to me, apologize to your brother"

"Im sorry brat"

"ITACHI" yelled his mother

"Ok,..Im sorry sasuke" said itachi though he was hating every second of it

"Now was that so ha...

DING DONG (Doorbell)

"Ah that's probably the Haruno family"

"Y, You mean sakuwa is hear?" asked sasuke, who was not yet able to pronounce the "R" in sakura's first name

"Yes dear, Itachi, leave your brother and his friends alone, You hear me? If I find out you so much as move a single hair on their heads, you WILL be grounded"

"yes mom, is uh kisame coming?" (Itachis best friend)

"Yes itachi" she said going down the stairs

Itachi and sasuke could hear their mother walk downstairs and answer the door

"Oh, hello Mr, and Mrs Haruno" she greeted

"Wheres Sasuke?" came a familiar voice.

"Yes, he's in his room honey"

"Your a real brat you know that sasuke?" itachi said, looking at his little brother

"Well your a stupid face" sasuke fired back (because for some reason little kids think that's a good insult)

"When Kisame comes, were going to lock you into the closet again" itachi sneered "and with all of your little friends" he added

Sasuke remembered the last time he did that, it was about 2 months ago, sasuke got to go see a movie with the Haruno family, and of course Itachi was jealous, so his mother let him invite one friend over for the day, he invited Kisame of course, who then helped itachi push sasuke into the closet and lock him in there buy putting a chair against the door, sasuke screamed for 15 minutes until his mom realized he was trapt in the closet, so ever since then Kisame has not been over, today will be his first time back

"No you wont, ill tell mommy" sasuke said rebuilding his castle

"I bet you will you little brat" sneered Itachi

"Sasuke!" came a familiar voice

Sasuke turned to see sakura (5 years old) standing in the doorway holding her teddy bear that she had named "Cherry"

"Sakuwa!" sasuke said with a huge smile on his face

"Tch, my retarded brother and his gay little friends" sneered itachi, who then walked down the hallway and into his room slamming the door behind him.

"Whats Wong with him?" asked sakura who could not pronounce the "R" in wrong yet

"He's just being a stupid face" said sasuke

Sasuke and sakura laughed

The party lasted about 2 hours once all the guests had arrived, Itachi and Kisame were not allowed in sasukes room, Sasuke's cake was chocolate with white frosting that said "Happy Birthday Sasuke" written on it, witch everyone munched away at happily, after witch, sasuke got to open all his gifts, which I dont feel like naming, however sasuke's parents bought sasuke an acoustic guitar, though sasuke is much to young to learn, little did his parents knew that gift would later inspire him to start his own band.

But things were about to change,...

Two months after the party, sasuke woke up to find all of his toys packed up neatly in several boxes

"Mommy whats going on?" asked sasuke at first sight of his mother

"Honey we have to move away" answered his mother sadly

"Why?"

"Because..." his mother couldn't explain it to sasuke so she told him that, his father had to get a new job, far away, witch sasuke dident like

"Can I move in with the Hawuno famiwy and then you and daddy, and Itach can move away" he said poking out his lower lip

Sasuke's mother softly smiled "No honey, you have to come with us"

"Well can I go play at sakuwa's house one more time" cried sasuke

His mother sighed

"I'll call and ask them" she said

After explaining the situation to the Haruno family, they said it was ok

Saukra was playing in her room when sasuke showed up

"Hewwo sakuwa" sasuke said a tear rolling down his cheek

"What are you doing here sasuke?"

"Im moving away" sasuke said bursting into tears

"..." sakura started to crying too.

After about 15 minutes of crying, sakura dryed her tears

"I will miss you sasuke" she cryed

"Bye sakuwa" he cried back "ill come back one day and we'll play together again"

"I...I...wove you sasuke..."

Sasuke's eyes widened and he stopped crying

"C'mon sasuke" said sasukes mother walking into the room

"BUT I DONT WANNA GO" cried sasuke

"I'll give sakura's parents our new phone number so u can talk to her when we get their...

And that was it, that would be the last time they saw each other for 14 years. and much will change by then.

------------------------------------------

Sakura: After Sasuke Moved away Sakura dident make any real friends for about 3 more years, she met Ino the age of eight who very soon became her best friend. Ino convinced Sakura to go on her first date with a boy named "Senji" when she was 12, a few short months later he gave her, her first kiss. they ended up breaking up because Sakura moved to America with her family in 2003. leaving Ino behind. Sakura soon became the Valedictorian of her class and dident even have much of an interest in boys until she went to a party in 2008 with her new friend sam. where she met a boy named "zach" who took her virginity about 3 months later. however they were never "dating". Sakura never heard from zach sense that night. she is now 19 years old. and all she remembers of sasuke is his face, but had forgotten his name. but she hoped to do as he planned. and see him again.

------------------------------------------

Sasuke: Sasuke learned to play the guitar about 3 years after moving to America when he was 5, in 1994. by this point sasuke had completely forgotten Sakura existence. His first girlfriend was a girl named "Sarah" at the age of 13. Sasuke failed to become the valedictorian, hell, his grades were barely passing but it got the jobs done. his goal in life had nothing to do with grades anyway. Sasuke broke up with sarah after a couple of months and became a teenage heartthrob and has had numerous girlfriends since. when Sasuke was 15 his brother Itachi and their father got into a fatal car crash in 200 that took both their lives. sasuke was devastated and a year later he started his first band "Tomorrows Gonna be a cold night" it was an acoustic band that toured locally but soon split up. Once graduating high school sasuke and his bestfriends began to follow their lifes dream to become rockstars and started the metal band "Snakes N' Maggots", Sasuke is now 19 years old.

----------------------------------------

IATM: there you go, I hope you liked it, chap 2 will be revised and out soon. Review!


	2. The Arrival

IAimToMisbehave: Whatup guys, I just finished Re-vising SasuSaku chap 2, And I'm working on revising another story too. soo keep an eye out for that =]. hope you enjoy

WARNING: There is VERY Explicite Language throught this chapter and the rest of the story!

SasuSaku: Rockin' Out Chap 2

"Ma'am, I'm extremely sorry for your loss. but there is nothing further we can do. have a good evening" Said the police officer standing in the doorway of sasuke's home, before he turned around and walked away to his squad car.

Sasuke's mother stood in the doorway tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Mom?" asked a teenage Sasuke. "Whats, uh. What going on?"

Sasuke's mother stood in the doorway speechless for a few moments before slowly turning around to face her son.

"Sasuke...Your father,...and your brother Itachi,.....they died,....In a head on collision with a Semi....." She said in a cold and lifeless voice, before she broke down and started crying on her sons shoulders.

Sasuke stood there repeating the scene that was just played out over and over. his mothers words haunting his mind.

"Sasuke,...Please, Please don't ever forget they loved you very much, especially Itachi, even though he was a jerk. he would have done anything for you" his mother sobbed

"Somehow I highly doubt that.."sasuke in a low voice. but his mother dident hear him.

"How did they hit a semi head on?" Sasuke coldly asked

This seemed to be the only question that his mother regretted on answering. "The police believe, they were Intoxicated"

"So they were drunk?"

"SASUKE, DON"T....Was the only thing his mother could yell before breaking down into tears again.

"SASUKE!" she screamed again as if she was trying to make him feel bad about his last remark but couldn't find the strength to do so.

"SASUKE!" screamed his mother "SASUKE UCHIHA..."

"SASUKE...SASUKE...DUDE WAKE THE FUCK UP..."

Sasuke's eyes snapped open

"Dude, were here" said the voice coming from the drivers side of the car

"..? Where?" sasuke said rubbing his eyes

"Dude, are you retarded?" said a boy with spikey blonde hair and a nose ring

"Fuck you naruto" Sasuke said, looking out the window of the car

Sasuke and his band "Maggots n' Snakes" who consisted of Sasuke (lead vocals, guitar), Sasukes best friend Neji (Lead Guitar, backup vocals), Naruto (Drums, Backup vocals) & gaara (Bass Guitar), the band has drove across the country to perform at one the biggest performances for un-labeled bands, "The Rock Underground"

Hundreds of bands come from around the country to basically just perform live to gain a bigger fan base. but the winning band gets $3000.00 dollars cash, and opens up for a major label band on their next tour.

"So were finally in Florida?" asked gaara from the back seat looking up from his laptop

"yea" Answered Naruto from the drivers seat while pulling Sasuke's Ford mustang, up to the front gates

"Band name?" asked the guy working at the controls

"Maggots n' Snakes" naruto said into the microphone

"Backstage passes?" he asked

Naruto showed the four passes for the band members.

"Drive through" said the lazy worker pressing a button

The gate opened and naruto drove through

"Our parking spots are B25 through B30, dumbass" said sasuke

"I know that asshole" Naruto fired back

Naruto pulled into spot B25. as a black RV pulled side ways into the remaining four spots (This is for sasuke's band to sleep in and store their instruments in over night)

A boy with short black spikey hair got out of the RV

"Good driving shino, you almost scratched my Mustang" said sasuke jokingly

"Im kinda surprised you let naruto drive it" shino said back

"Eh, I have dumbass insurance" sasuke said climbing out of the car

"Dude there is some fuckin' hot-ass chicks here" said naruto as his nose began to bleed

"Calm-down whore seeker" muttered neji

"Neji's right, we need to practice before the show tonight" said sasuke

"Sasuke is that all you think about is practicing?" Naruto sneered? "I want to pick up spme chicks"

"Hey my constant nagging has gotten us this far hasn't it" Sasuke fired back "Besides you don't have a chance with any girl here"

"Yea. keep thinking that _Mr. Uchiha_"

The Festival consisted of three rounds, night one elimination starts with 20 bands performing (ones who have won the preliminaries, by popular vote (Sasuke's band made it) 10 of those bands will be eliminated depending on how the crowd likes or dislikes them. night two elimination eliminates 5 more band based on the the crowd like or dislike and night three elimination will leave one band left (the winner) this elimination is based off of the crowds like or dislike and 3 judges will be introduced to decide.

"I would fuck the hell outta her" naruto said daydreaming

Sasuke rolls his eyes and steps inside the RV

"Yo, sasuke, you wanna head down to the bar?" asked naruto with a nosebleed

"hn' why not" sasuke answered, "Neji?"

"What sasuke?"

"Im heading down to the bar with naruto" sasuke said giving a wave to neji over his shoulder

"Awww, is it your mandate sasuke?" neji teased

"Fuck off man"

15 minutes of walking around the festival grounds.

Naruto pulled the door to the bar open and walked inside the noisy area

"Well HELLO LADIES" naruto said with a sly smile

Sasuke walked to the bar and sat in a bar stool

"Ill take a scotch " sasuke said

"Arent you a little young?" asked the blond bar tender

"Dident I convince you I wasn't last year?" sasuke said with a sly smirk

"Well, yes but I believe you need to refresh my memory Jacoby" she said handing him a drink

((We all know sasuke's real name is well...sasuke, but his stage name is jacoby, witch his the name of his hero jacoby shaddix the lead vocalist for sasukes favorite band "Papa Roach"

"Well, I believe that can be arranged"

"This is what your 2nd time coming here?"

"yea, we actually came in second last year" Sasuke said in disgust while downing his drink. because as far as he was concerned HE should have won.

"Remember last year, we uh,...you know..." The bartender said seductivly

"Fucked?" Saskue said bluntly

"Haha, yea that's a way to put it, do you remember my name Jacoby?" asked the bartender

"Krystine, right?"

"oh! your good, You single?" she asked

"Why yes I..." sasuke smirked "Hey you wanna go for a ride with me later?"

"Can't sorry my shift don't end until way early in the morning, im doing a double shift" she said sulkily

"AH, well I must be going the loser with blond spiked hair over there is my drummer"

"Ah ok, hey stop back later, we can talk"

"ok cool" sasuke said taking a last sip of his drink then getting naruto out of there

Sasuke was pulling Naruto away by the arm when...BAM

Sasuke ran into a girl with brunet hair and three ear piercings

"Yo, I am so sorry" sasuke said helping her back up

"Oh its ok" the girl said

Sasuke couldn't help but look into her eyes

"You have beautiful eyes" said the girl

Sasukes mouth dropped, he was thinking the same thing about her

"Hi my names Tifa" said the girl

"Tifa?"

"Well my names is Tiffiny but my friends call me Tifa"

"ah, I'm Jacoby"

"That name sounds so familiar..., where would i know you from?"

"Were you here last year?"

"No this is my first year coming here" the girl said "But we can make up for last year" she said biting her lip

"hn'" said sasuke smirked while wrapping his arms around her waist

"SASU...I mean,...JACOBY, WE NEED TO GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE!!! NOW!!!" screamed Naruto

"Why?"

"I was grabbing some girls ass when her big ass biker boyfriends came around the corner and he wants me dead!" naruto explained frantically

Sasuke sighed, naruto did this last year too Sasuke turned around to ask for tifa's number but she was gone,....

"DAMN YOU NARUTO!" Sasuke exclaimed while leaving the bar and breaking into a run.

"WHAT?"

"I WAS ABOUT TO GET SOME, WHEN YOU HAD TO GO FUCK AROUND WITH SOME DUDES GIRL!"

"I WAS GOING TO GET SOME TOO SASUKE BUT THEN HE SHOWED UP"

Sasuke then smacked Naruto on the back of the head

There was a distant sound of a motorcycle starting up

"Oh SHIT here he comes" yelled naruto frantically

"Quick behind this car" yelled Naruto

they dived behind the car as the the enraged boyfriends sped buy

"Quick lets get to the RV the show starts in a hour" muttered sasuke

IAimToMisBehave: Hope ya liked it, chap 3 on the way =]


	3. Time To Battle

IAimToMisbehave: Heyy guys, its IATM here =], sun burnt haha. it sucks, plus mt internet has been acting strange lately and disconnecting, which makes it hard to post my stories. but anyway here is chappy 3. oh! be looking out for my other story im revising, and re-posting "Sk8 Rat & A Honor Roll Student"

WARNING: VERY EXPLICIT LANGUAGE IN THIS CHAPTER AND THROWOUT THIS STORY

SasuSaku: Rockn' Out, Chap 3

---------------------------------

"Are you ready for tonight?" asked a black haired girl by the name of sam

"Yea, took a shower, got dressed, brushed my hair, and put my piercings in, so I'm ready for the show tonight" said Tifa looking casually in a mirror

"She means, did you pack condoms?" said a blond haired girl, who was siting by the window of their hotel room "ya' kno, so you and your spiky haired boy-toy Jacoby can do the "_Naughty_" later" she continued

"Shut the hell up" sneered Tifa "He's not my Boy-toy, I just fucking met him"

"Is that a yes?" toyed the blond haired girl

"I said shut up" said Tifa, throwing a hair brush at her

"Ow, hey don't get mad at me cause u didn't get laid earlier"

"She has a point" said sam, "I mean, we saw you two talking earlier, and you cannot tell me you don't want to ride him later" laughed Sam "You were all over him, Admit it"

"Whatever lets just go" said tifa, walking out of the room

Tifa and her two friends walked out of their hotel room, locking it behind them, before strutting to the small elevator and pressing the "1st Floor" button

"You got our tickets tifa?" asked sam

"Yea I got em' right here" said tifa pulling the 3 tickets out of her pocket, acedentslly knocking a condom from her pocket to the floor.

The three girls stared at its blue rapper in embarrassment

"I take it, that means you ARE ready" giggled sam

Tifa scrambled to pick it up and place it in her bag. now blushing, she turned her head away to not face her friends.

DING - Bottom floor

Tifa practicly sprinted through the lobby to her car. sam and the blond casually walked behind her.

-------------------------------------

"Yo sasuke, you got my drum sticks?" asked naruto frantically "I need em"

"No, Why would I have your fucking drum sticks naruto" Said a very _On Edge_ Sasuke.

"Found em" yelled naruto from the back of the RV

"Good lets go, our performance is 9th so we got about 30 more minutes to practice before our turn" neji said walking into of the RV.

"We waited long enough to get ready huh?" sneered gaara

"We REALLY don't need to put up with your shit tonight" said Naruto, putting a lot of anger into the word "Really"

"Hn" was all Sasuke muttered before putting on some black sunglasses and walking out of the camper

Naruto, Neji, And Garra soon followed him into the hot parking lot

Sasuke was already surrounded by 3 fan girls

"OH MY GOD, WE LOVE YOU JACOBY" screamed the first

"ca...can we have your autograph" stuttered the second

The third just stared at him, as if she was at a loss for words

"I could get used to this" sasuke said with a sly smile...

------------------------------------

a light blue Chevy Impala pulled into a tight parking spot

"Geeze, ya think they could make these spots a little smaller?" sneered tifa as she climbed out of the drivers side of her car

"I hope not" says sam, "I can barely get out of the car now!"

Tifa, and her two friends walked up to the front gates of the music hall, which lead to the festival.

"Tickets please" asked the same boring man who greeted Sasuke and his band just this morning

Tifa handed him the tickets, which he took without even bothering to look up from his _People _magazine

One opening the door, the girls were greeted with the smells of alcohol and Cigarette smoke

Tifa and her friends pushed through the bar, the same bar they were in earlier to be exact, and opened the back doors and walked outside to the main stage on the festival grounds.

Tifa and her friends pushed to the front of the crowd.

A older man in his late 40's walked onto stage...

"Testing one, one two" he say tapping on the microphone

"ok, welcome the the 3rd annual _Rock Underground _"ok we have 20 bands here tonight!, 10 of witch will be eliminated, tomorrow 5 more will be eliminated and the the third night only 1 will remain!"

The crowd who was awaiting some music, burst into applause

"here's how the eliminations will take place" the man continued calming down the crowd "a band will walk out here, set up and play a song, after the the crowed will vote for an encore, if the crowd votes yes to an encore then the band is safe if the vote no then they are eliminated, this will continue till only 10 bands remain"

"Without further adu here's are first act !"

((O.K. Guys, I don't feel like writing lyrics for ALL the bands, for now just Maggot's n' Snakes.))

Almost a hour later.

"Ok the next band is called "Maggots n' Snakes" yelled the Older man on stage

Sasuke walk onto stage and the crowd burst into cheers, being the crowd favorite as he is.

"Yo! Tampa, Let me hear you scream" Sasuke yelled into the mic. taking in the role of his stage name

The crowd burst into random screams and yells.

"This is where the shit gets heavy" Sasuke continued with a smile

The crowd by this time is freaking out

Sasuke turns around "ready?"

Naruto, Neji, And Garra all nod and Sasuke turned back around

"Ok this song is called "Circle Circle Dot Dot, Now I'm Going to Fuck You Hot"

Like a lot of the songs Sasuke (And I) Listen to, have titles that have nothing to do with the actual lyrics in the song. and are often funny (Example: Iwrestledabearonce - Taste like Kevin Bacon)

The crowd laughed and continued their screams

the song started with a heavy drum line started by naruto

Loving every second of his 15 minutes of fame Sasuke put the mic back to his and said. "Ok guys, I need your help to get this one started, When I say Get on, I want you to say Bow down, o.k.?"

The crowd screamed in response.

Sasuke could ALWAYS get the crowd pumped

"Get on" he yelled

"Your knee's" The crowd responded

"Get on!"

"Your Knee's"

"Get on!"

"Your Knee's"

The drum line suddenly stopped

"Get on, your fucking knee's, And BOW DON TO ME!" Sasuke screamed

At that moment all the instruments burst into a metal rift.

Tifa by this point was jumping up and down with the rest of the crowd

"Oh my god" screamed the blond

"What?" asked tifa

"I think I agree with you. Jacoby is VERY hot!!"

"You bitch" Tifa yelled back laughing

-------------------------------------------

sasukes voice began to echo from the microphone

"Somewhere I went wrong in my self affiliation"

"Probably at my birth, in my creation"

"All I know is I've never been, the one to listen to my elders"

"Or care about the opinions of others"

"And now I feel,..alone"

"it's that sinking feeling we all fear"

"Its rising through, me now"

"MY DEAR"

"Your intestines shrink as your stomach turns"

"You find it hard to breathe, and your best begins to burn"

"I find that, The murders of fake people"

"can be easily cleaned up"

"Just wipe a away the plastic"

"And then you have it"

"The faces of the real people"

"Like you and me, Shall live on!"

"So I sit in this room, thinking of things to say to you"

"But in the end, there is nothing I can do"

"To forever be with you"

"One step forward, and 2 steps back"

"Its time to take a leap"

"Cause i will never look back!"

-----------------------------------------------

"HELL YEA" screams tifa, the amp's still ringing in her ears, lost in the moment

The older man walks onto the stage again wrapping his arm around sasuke's shoulders

"Encore?"

"YES, YES, YES" the crowd echoed

sasukes band climbed offstage and went to there RV where a crowd of fan girls awaited them.

pushing through the crowd, the four of them tried to make it to their RV, to take a shower and get a change of clothes before they embrace fans.

Tifa found herself at the bar inside the festival grounds

"can i get you something ma'am" asked krystine

"ummmm, you have anything with cherry's in it?" Tifa asked spinning around in her chair

"well we have a cherry tea"

"ill take that"

"So, what was your favorite performance?"

"hmm, snakes n' maggots"

"Ah Jacoby's band, yea they tend to be a crowd favorite"

"I bet, he's really hot"

"I know"

"Do you know him personally?"

"you could say that, here's your tea"

"OH M Y GOD ITS Jacoby" screamed some girls from across the room

Tifa and Krystine, turned to see sasukes and his band walk in, who was instantly bombarded by fans

"Nows your chance babe" said krystine pointing to sasuke

Tifa jumped up a walk to him

"Jacoby?"

Sasuke turned around

"Tifa"

"You remembered my name"

"Nope, i couldn't forget a face like that"

Tifa smiled.

"you wanna head up to my hotel room, and uh..."

"Introduce our self's" sasuke finished

"yea, thats what I was looking for"

Tifa's mind was racing, this would only be the second time shes ever had sex, the first time with her old boyfriend, Sasuke one the other hand. has experience. before she knew it they were in her room, she locked to door behind her

sasuke was kissing her neck, taking off her shirt

about 45 minutes later tifa was on her back climaxing, sasuke still on top of her

(sorry, had to edit sum out...pervs. didn't want this to be "M" rated)

she soon drifted off to sleep in Sasuke's

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

IATM: Ok chap 3 =] which means I am officially caught up with the revistions of this story and can begine new material and work on revising other things, I hope you enjoyed. review!


	4. Salt In The Wound

SasuSaku Rockn' Out

-------------------------------------------------

Eyelids revealing onyx eyes cracked open to see the dim-light room, these eyes, were the eyes of THE Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke sat up, noticing there was someone else in his bed, Sasuke turned to look at the now sleeping Tifa. Then, as if it was a sign of god, everything that happened the night before slapped Sasuke in the face, the underage drinking, the partying, the performance, the sex....., Sasuke looked around, and noticed he was not in this RV but into Tifa's hotel room,....

"Shit,....." he though, rubbing his eyes

Sasuke then stood up, got dressed and walked out of the hotel room, Sasuke closed the door behind him, and noticed, two girls sleeping onto the floor by the wall, one was blond and the other had black hair,

"Hn, must be her roommates" Sasuke thought, not really caring about their well-being, and continuing on his way.

Sasuke walked into the elevator, and pressed the "1st floor" button on the elevator wall.

He then left the hotel building and crossed a very dead seeming parking lot, he noticed the bar/music hall where he performed the night before was open already, and noticed a very familiar car parked outside, So without much though decided to enter the bar/music hall

"Well hello" greeted a very chipper Krystine from the bar

"How the fuck, can you be so,... Awake in the morning?" Sasuke asked sitting down

"Because _Mr Uchiha _Unlike you, I don't have a hangover" she said smiling

"look, I didn't drink,... THAT much last night" he said resting his head on his right hand "Besides, I got up early this morning,... it only an hour past noon" he continued glancing at the clock behind krytines head.

"Oh well, Im sorry you have to be up this early" she joked

Sasuke laughed. "Well, I need to head back to the RV, Im sure my band is wondering where I am"

"No, I think they have a good idea of where you've been"

"True, but I haven't gotten a chance to kick Naruto's ass this morning"

"Well you need to go get on that"

"Yea, I'll catch ya' later" Sasuke said before turning around and heading out the the music hall.

........

While arriving to the RV he noticed 6 or 7 "Fans" passed out on the ground, he walked over then and stepped inside where Naruto was playing X-box

"Have a good fuck?" Naruto asked sarcastically

"Yea, if I could remember any of it" Sasuke said passing in front of the small T.V to the kitchen and pouring himself some coffee

"We made it to round two" Naruto said without breaking his stare from the television

"Yea, I remember that part" Sasuke replied, taking a sip of his black coffee

"Just for the record, you are one popular mother fucker _Jacoby_" Naruto said, as if mocking his stage name

Sasuke slowly ran his fingers threw his black hair, "You, know what Naruto........."

BAM!

"There's my little Sasu-bunny" (That voice,....oh not her,....anyone but her, Sasuke only knew her by one annoying, painful, bloody name, "Mom")

"h,..hey mom" Sasuke stuttered noticing a man standing behind his oh-so-eager mother

"Mom, who the hell is that?" Sasuke asked, anger growing in his voice

"Oh, this is Steven. He's the man I have been seeing the past couple of month's

Sasuke was pissed to even think his own mother would even consider dating after his father.

"Son,..." His mother started "I want to fix things between us, and I want to know if me and Steven could watch your performance today and tomorrow?"

Sasuke was not only angry, but very confused,....simply confused, you see his mother NEVER had shown interest into his singing career, in fact they hated the very music he played,.. Metal "_The Devils Music_"

"Sure,...but don't get offended by my lyrics" Sasuke finally mustered up the strength to say

"oh I know I have always disliked the music you play,... But I want to support you with anything you do" his mother said, and Steven loves this,... "Rock N' Roll"

Sasuke just stared, and he played _**METAL**_ not Rock N' Balls or whatever it was his mom said.

"oh well we don't want to be a burden so,...c'mon honey lets go find our hotel" his mother said grabbing his Steve by the arm.

"See you on stage son" his mother said before dragging her boyfriend out the door.

"oh and Sasuke..." his mother said poking her head into the RV "I ran into someone you may want to meet..."

"who?" asked sasuke (not really caring about who it was, for all he knew it was some annoying relative he would have to watch his language around)

"do you by chance remember Sakura Haruno?..." asked his mother

"....The name rings a bell" Sasuke answered

"well here" said Sasukes mother dropping a small photo album onto the counter "just look through it and ca..."

"C'mon honey dont bother him I'm sure him and his band need to do _band-stuff_" (that was the sound of Steve trying to get the hell out of here, and in front of a T.V.)

"COMING" yelled his mother as she stumbled down the stairs to the R.V.

"...AHAHAHAHAHAHA" Naruto burst out laughing "Dude, that was your mom's _**BOYFRIEND**_"

"oh shut up" Sasuke said tossing his shirt onto Narutos head "I'm going to go take a shower....."

_**20 MIN LATER**_

Sasuke was wearing red boxers, and rubbing the back of his head with his towel as he walked towards the front of the R.V. he happened to notice the small photo album on the counter

Sasuke sat down at the table and opened it,....instantly as his eyes landed on the pink-haired, green-eyed little girl,...his WHOLE past flashed befor his eyes

"sakuwa,........I Wubb you....." Sasuke thought, remembering the word's he wanted to say to this,... Sakura Haruno

"oh Sasuke,....Sasuke,...." he could almost here her voice "SASUKE" Sasuke looked up and saw his mother standing in the door of the R.V.

"About time I got your attention" there's someone here who wants to see you.....Get dressed"

Sasuke quickly threw on a pare of black skinny Jeans and a "_Emmure_" T-shirt and yet in the back of his mind he suspected this "person" his mother ran into was in-fact some old relative he really doesn't care about.

His mother and him walked outside to his mothers white 2002 _Ford Taurus_

"Mom,... where are you taking me? I have to put in some band practice NOW!" we made it to the second round ya' know, but if you had actually taken the time to pay attention to me and not Steve,..."

"what the hell wrong with you Sasuke!" he mother snapped

Sasuke was just surprised his mother actually cursed

"You know you have been such a,... Ah! first, the black clothing, then I found you smoking, then the devil music,...just like your brother!"

"MOM!" Sasuke sneered back

"What Sasuke! Whats your excuse!"

"ONE, The two people I looked up to he MOST as a kid died in an intoxicated car wreck. and TWO you have NEVER supported anything I have Ever done. You made me who I am, not Itachi!" Sasuke fired. "And I'm ashamed to know you can even look at yourself in a mirror after knowing your husband died, and now your dating this,... Steve."

his mother had fallen silent, and obviously trying to hold back tears

"Look Sasuke, me and Steven, flew all the way out here to watch you perform, can,... can we please just get threw this without fighting,...?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes "hn, we'll see" as they pulled into a parking lot the hotel his mother and Steven were staying in. upon getting out of the car, Sasuke recognized the hotel, it was the same hotel he stayed at last night,... with Tifa.

Sasuke remained silent while him and his mother rode the elevator to the 6th floor, room 609.

Sasuke followed his mother with the fight still fresh on his mind while she struggled to unlock the door, when the door actually swung open

And there she was, The beautiful, smart, green eyed,....TIFA!?

"Sasuke this, is her!" exclaimed her mother "This is Sakura-chan!, of course she's died her hair and has got some piercings since you were kids, haha but I'm sure you don't mind. me and Steven ran into her when we stopped the bar on the way in."

Sasuke just stood there, mouth open and wide eyed, Tifa,... I mean Sakura was looking at him in complete confusion,....

"Well Sasuke, introduce yourself to her"

"I gotta go" Sasuke said nervously before turning around and half-way jogging back to the elevator

"whats his problem?" asked Steve "he's a rock star and can't talk to girls?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"dude I'm telling you Tifa was the little girl I had a HUGE crush on when I was little" Sasuke was telling Naruto

"Ok That's great retard, now can you quit freaking out and practice, we go on in 2nd tonight! and I say we do some new stuff"

"Right,...your right Naruto" Sasuke said sighing

"I'm always right"

"Whatever"

------------------------------------------------------------------------

around 9:30 p.m.

Sakura (Tifa), her friends, Sasuke's mom, and Steve had wiggled their way into the crowd.

"What do you guys think about "The man that never lies" the older man was saying to the crowd referring to the first band that had played. the crowd returned with boo's and disapproval's

"Well guys, I guess your shit outta luck" the man shouted, "see you next year HAHA!"

"ugh. such dirty language" sneered Sasukes mom

"Next up,,.... MAGGOT'S N' SNAKES"

The crowd went fucking ape-shit (that means crazy =P)

sasuke stepped on stage wearing the same as earlier with a red bandanna tied around his head under his bangs (like the headbands, haha )

"You know,.... Life is,... Fucking random" said Sasuke into the mic.

"Yes, that's right mom, I used the word _fucking_" Sasuke said bursting the crowd in laughter

his mother just cringed but kept watching

"I wrote the lyrics to this one exactly 20 minutes ago!" Sasuke said

Naruto gazed from the drums, Sasuke was never this... pumped before a show "Hmm that one girl must be in the crowd" he thought.

"This ones is called "A Junkie For Attention"

"Fuckin' smash em' Naruto!" who instantly began laying down a sick double bass pattern followed by bass and guitar.

the song took off with a fast drums line and heave drifts.

"Now, I know The truth behind your lies"

"And now I know, Who's behind those eye's"

"I've watched you unravel behind your disguise"

"I figured you out, now was is my prize?"

"Now what if everything know, dies?"

"I Met a friend, from back n' the day"

"I wanted to see her, but had nothing to say"

"I feel, Like, I know her already"

"Even though, She dident have time to tell me"

"And yet, here I am"

"Completely speechless all over again"

"Like I was that day"

"Let the games begin!"

"Im just a junkie for attention"

"I'm not the man, you want in your life"

"Im just a heartless soul, with a bloody knife"

"I live for the stage and for the crowd"

"I break the rules, I don't care if I am allowed"

"I set you up. And KNOCK YOU DOWN!"

"So before you say, you never met me"

"Open those eyes, and you will see"

"Im crazy, im loud, surrounded in sin"

"Im just a mother fucking junkie, for attention"

---------------------------------------------------------

"Haha atta boy Jacoby!" yelled the older man walking onto the stage "Give it up for Maggots n' Snakes!"

"Scream if ya' fuckin' love" Sasuke said into the mic

The crowd went histerical

"So is that a yes guys?"

The crowd answered the older host with a bunch of approving roars and cheers. Tifa was almost freaking out, she didn't even care what the lyrics were, Sasuke's voice still rang in her ears. He actually wrote a song about her!

"Alright then, Maggots n' Snakes move on to the final round, TWO YEARS IN A ROW!"

As Sasuke and his fellow band mates grab their gear and move off stage, Sakura(Tifa), Sasuke's Mom, and Steve all wait patiently in the bar/music hall for them.

Sasuke and Naruto walking into the open Music hall a few moments after their performance as the next band was setting up.

"Oh Sasuke honey that was so,..... good" Sasuke's mother said forcing a smile

"uhhh thanks Mrs. Uchiha" Naruto said stunningly before Sasuke elbowed him in the ribs

"Yea, Steven here like that devil,....er. I mean Rock n' Roll music too" She said turning to her new boyfriend

"_Ugh. There she goes calling it Rock n' Roll again_" Sasuke thought

"Hell yea, that shit was off the chain" Steve replied almost instantly

"uh, Thanks,... And mom its called _**Metal**_' Sasuke Sneered

"Of course it is dear, well look at the time, Steven if we hurry we can go catch a good romantic movie before the theater closes" Sasuke mother said turning back to Steve

"Of course dear" he said grabbing her hand and leading her out of the music hall

"Psh, fuck this imma try to go get laid" Naruto said patting Sasuke on the shoulder.

Leaving Sasuke and Sakura(Tifa) Together for the first time.

"so,.....Tifa,...." Sasuke Started

"Its actually Sakura, Jacoby" She said correcting him

"Yea,.... My name is actually Sasuke"

"So I've heard"

"Look I,.... I gotta go" Sasuke said before turning around and hurring out the door

Sakura just stood there for awhile before Krystine walked up beside her

"Y' know I've never seen him act like that before" Krystine said "Normally he calm and collected. I think he actually like's you"

"He has a funny way of showing it,...."

"Give him time honey, He'll come around"

"Tifa! get your ass over hear and party!" Yelled Sam.

Tifa decided it was best to drink away her feelings as she walked over the her friend.

A couple hours later

"Sam,.... Imma go for a walk" Said a Sober Sakura

"C'mon girl you haven't drank a single drink"

"I need to clear my head" She said walking through the crowd of drunken band members and bikers.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Sakura was walking she heard a faint sound of an acoustic guitar and a very familiar voice. She quickly followed the sound and found Sasuke with his feet in a swimming pool that was owned by a neighboring campground playing his acoustic guitar.

Sasuke's back to her, she watched him play from a distance.

"There's something about you,"

"something that's hard to find."

"it's annoying,"

"but its something I dont mind."

"How can I justify everything you've said?"

"Im just as bad as you, in fact I should be dead"

"sleep with em' once, and the fame goes to their head"

"Because I,"

"Woke up early and slept in late "

"I Think im in love, but clouded by hate "

"I live fast passed, but run at a slow rate,..."

Tifa shifted her feet which made a small but noticeable noise. Sasuke saw her and stared her down for a few seconds, but his cold onyx eyes softened. and he motioned her to come sit next to him,....

"Oh,.... Shit,....." Tifa thought

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

iATM: Hey guys, I know what your thinking "Why havent you been updating your stories?" well, honestly I have been a little busy, Spending time with my girlfriend and with school approaching, oh! and me and a couple of my close friends are working on our own manga series! ill keep you guys updated

Please Review that is my motivation to keep making chapters


End file.
